


Loser

by nosequartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosequartz/pseuds/nosequartz
Summary: Quickie in the woods after sparring, happy new year lmfao
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Loser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasker/gifts).



A quiet, breathy laugh tumbled out of Jasper as she pushed herself into a sitting position, tilting her head to snap a crick from her neck while ignoring the spear in her face. She squeezed her thighs together and shuddered, a puff of air escaping her lips and a rush of shameful excitement electrifying every nerve in her body and warming her cheeks. The tip of the spear pressed just under her chin and forced her to look up and meet Pearl’s eyes. 

Jasper couldn’t believe how much power this skinny, pretty little gem had. A moment of panic gripped Jasper but that was quickly replaced by giddy excitement as she committed to her impulses and slowly spread her thighs to reveal how wet she’d gotten, chuckling when Pearl’s gaze immediately dropped, followed by her spear and her jaw. Jasper’s voice trembled as she said, “Did you win? Or did I?” 

“Oh, definitely still me,” Pearl said, snapping out of her daze and returning her spear to her gem. She stepped closer and ran both of her hands through Jasper’s thick mane, her fingers catching tangles as they stroked across her scalp. Jasper’s heart pounded furiously and her breathing stopped as Pearl’s lips brushed across her gem, and she asked, “Can I kiss you?” 

“Okay,” Jasper breathed, thinking about all the gems she’d seen around Little Homeworld “kissing” and how weird it looked, how she longed to know how it felt but refused to admit it. Pearl grinned and pressed a kiss onto her cheek next to her gem, then another one a little lower, and another right next to her lips. Jasper shivered with nervous energy and turned her head so that their lips pressed together. 

A pretty sigh slipped from Pearl’s lips and Jasper hummed in return as a wave of warmth unlike anything she’d ever felt before washed over her. Pearl leaned away and Jasper immediately wanted her back but she was frozen, her heart hammering in her chest as Pearl’s eyes met hers and a hand traced back through her hair to cup her cheek. The blue flush in her cheeks matched her eyes almost perfectly, Jasper noted as another rush of heat ripped through her, making her muscles feel weak and useless. Pearl smiled and said, “Your lips are so warm.”

“I’m sorry,” Jasper murmured in a daze, and Pearl chuckled and kissed her again, a little longer this time. Just as Jasper was about to follow her impulse to wrap an arm around Pearl, she pulled away again. 

“I like it,” Pearl said with a little laugh, following the edge of Jasper’s gem with her thumb. A gentle stroke, but enough to turn her mind to static and make every nerve crackle with a feeling she couldn’t quite understand, but _stars_ , was it wonderful. Her voice quivered quietly when she exhaled, and Pearl immediately crashed into her, kissing her hard this time, her lips parting with a needy groan. Jasper didn’t hesitate to wrap her hands around Pearl’s back; one around her waist to pull her closer, one behind her head, fingers trailed through her hair. She lost all sense of reality as Pearl’s hands travelled down her back, her tongue slipping past Jasper’s lips and swiping along her own.

Pearl kissed exactly how she fought, with all the grace and elegance one would expect from a pearl, yet somehow so powerful, passionate, and dominating. It was overwhelming just as much as it wasn’t enough and Pearl seemed to feel the same. Her hands grabbed at everything they could, stroking fingers over her hips and up her waist, fanning her fingers out over her stomach and then dragging nails down her hips to her thighs. The moan that left Jasper’s throat was muffled in Pearl’s mouth and fingers trailed over her upper thigh, and Pearl pulled away just as a soft whimper escaped her. Pearl was panting, kneading circles into her thighs and watching her with blown out pupils and parted lips. She whispered, “You’re so wet, and all for me.”

Jasper tried to form a reply but her mind was mush, and before she could open her mouth, one of Pearl’s hands slipped between her legs and _squeezed_ , her whole hand cupping plush, slick labia beneath wet fabric and immediately knocking Jasper back with a loud, breathy, “ _Fuck!_ ” as the arm supporting her gave out. She pushed herself up by her elbows to watch Pearl fall to her knees between her legs, smiling up at her and giving another squeeze that drew a needy growl from Jasper’s throat as she pushed her hips forward.

“Feels good to lose, hm?” Pearl teased, squishing her so that slick folds rubbed together and over her clit, and Jasper huffed, her breath leaving in sharp exhales and coming in swift gasps as Pearl started kneading circles over the soaked fabric. Her hips jerked on their own accord and she bit her lip, starting to feel frustration overpower pleasure as her eyes pleaded with Pearl for more. Pearl scoffed and squeezed her again, her eyes bright and voice sweet and encouraging when she said, “You’re going to have to ask for what you want.”

“I don’t know,” Jasper hissed, anxious embarrassment burning in her cheeks and she could _feel_ slick heat oozing relentlessly from her aching cunt. She immediately regretted blurting out, “I’ve never done this.”

Pearl paused her hand and Jasper whined, pressing forward to grind against her palm. The worry that had flashed across Pearl’s face softened and she resumed her teasing circles with a smile, saying, “Well you certainly seem like you know what you want. Are you sure you’re okay with this happening?”

“You really expect me to beg,” Jasper snapped, unable to allow herself the vulnerability of a simple “yes”. Pearl’s smile was kind when she removed her wonderful hand from between Jasper’s legs and held it up in the light, touching fingers together and pulling them apart slowly to show thick strands of glistening slick. The fire burning in Jasper was dizzyingly hot, the ache between her thighs nearly painful, and the smallest, “fuck,” escpaed her when she exhaled.

“I don’t _need_ you to beg, your body is doing that for you,” Pearl teased, sliding two messy fingers into her mouth and then sucking them clean. “I wouldn’t mind a little bit of begging, though. Shift off your uniform.”

Jasper glared at Pearl for a moment, brows furrowed as she fought back every single screaming insecurity within her before her uniform vanished in a flash of shimmering light, exposing her overheated, sensitive skin to the cool breeze and soft grass below. A soft, “oh,” slipped from Pearl’s parted lips and her hands rested against Jasper’s parted thighs while her eyes ate up every inch of exposed flesh. “Oh, stars, you’re incredible.”

Jasper didn’t know what to say or do, as revulsion towards her own body fought with the deep desire and heat within her. She huffed and grumbled, “You should do it too.”

Pearl pushed herself up, standing and bringing her hand to her gem and producing a light that grew into a very large, squishy pillow that was almost bigger than herself. She heaved it onto Jasper’s stomach and said, “Put this under your head.”

Weird, but she didn’t question it, throwing the massive pillow behind her and resting against it. It did take a lot of strain off of her arms, she noticed, and she wiggled her shoulders into the fluff to achieve maximum comfort just as Pearl removed her clothes in a shimmering flash. The pretty, puffy buds on her chest were the same pretty blue as the ruffles of labia that peeked from between pale lips, Jasper noticed with a punch of heat straight to her cunt. Every inch of her was flawless, unmarred by battle, time, or corruption. Jasper’s mouth watered and she wanted to kiss every part of her she could reach, but Pearl dropped back between her legs and she was suddenly aware of herself again. 

Aware of the cool palms that slid effortlessly over her hot thighs, aware of the hunger in Pearl’s expression just before she dove forward and her smooth, wet tongue swiped along the length of her clit and suddenly she wasn’t aware of anything anymore. She didn’t have time to overthink the loud, breathy moan that burst from her as Pearl wrapped her lips around Jasper’s clit. And then there was suction, and Jasper’s hands gripped the pillow above her and her hips rolled and jerked on their own accord as every facet of her mind was clouded by pure bliss, unable and unwilling to stop the sighs and groans of appreciation that passed her lips. Pearl travelled down to suck at dripping wet folds, dragging lips and tongue over every bit of her cunt with skilled enthusiasm. 

One of Jasper’s hands found the back of Pearl’s head and she felt more than heard a whimper puff out against her clit, and then lips were around it again. Jasper’s eyes snapped open and she looked down and met Pearl’s determined gaze, feeling her toes curl as she was nearly blinded by the rush of heat that shot through every one of her nerves. Tension was building low in her belly and it wound incredibly tight when she felt delicate fingers dip into the molten core of her cunt, her head falling back into the pillow as a breathy, “Ooh,” slipped past her lips. The subtle but intoxicating stretch slid deeper into her and then came to a halt, and she felt Pearl’s knuckles pressing against her while her tongue circled her clit. Jasper felt herself clench, her claws digging into her palm as she wiggled and panted and whined, needing _more_ , needing to be filled and stretched by much more than two slender fingers. 

“Pearl,” Jasper huffed, and her insides turned to liquid fire when Pearl’s heavily lidded eyes shifted to meet her gaze again. Pearl fluttered her fingers inside of Jasper and she gasped, her hips jerking hard and she managed to choke out a quick, breathy, “Give me more.”

Pearl’s gaze never dropped and her tongue never stopped, but Jasper felt the fingers within her press up hard, dragging along her sensitive upper wall as they were slowly pulled out. All of Pearl’s fingers were pressing into her at once and _finally_ there was a satisfying stretch that made her mouth fall open with a low groan. Knuckles pressed sharply into her and there was the tiniest pinch of discomfort before Pearl’s hand slid into the molten, pillowy heat of her needy cunt. 

And Jasper was gone, her consciousness overwhelmed by pure feeling and sensation unlike anything she’d ever experienced; better than fighting, better than fusion, even. Pearl’s hand slid deeper and deeper, the slow pace sending delicious tingles up her spine and down her limbs, while her hips twisted and wiggled and her voice left her in breathy whimpers. When Pearl’s hand could go no further, she pulled her mouth away with one final, slurping suck to her clit. Her face and hair were messy, her cheeks flushed, and she chuckled, giving her hand a little twist, pulling a loud, “Aah!” from Jasper. 

“I’m almost elbow-deep, goodness. You’re greedy,” Pearl said with a smile, sitting up to give herself more leverage. Jasper could feel herself clenching around Pearl’s arm, wanting her to move, wanting so badly for more. But Pearl wasn’t waiting on a response, luckily; she pulled her arm halfway out then plunged back in, and again and again but Jasper wasn’t keeping count. Every deep plunge of Pearl’s arm intensified the twisting tension low in her belly, and the noises coming from her didn’t even sound like _her_ anymore, at least nothing she was familiar with. She distantly registered the wet sound of Pearl’s hand sliding out of her and then her fist plunged back in, her knuckles grazing along just the right spots that knocked the wind out of her. When Pearl’s free hand found her clit and began to rub firm, steady circles over it in time with the rhythm of her thrusting arm, the tension finally snapped. 

The force of the orgasm that ripped through Jasper pushed Pearl’s arm out of her with a gush of fluid and a throaty moan, her thighs snapping together and claws digging into the ground. A powerful surge of warmth and emotion rolled over her and tears welled up in her eyes, her breath leaving her in little hums on every exhale. Pearl was suddenly on top of her, straddling her waist and gently moving the hair out of her face and watching her with a warmth that made Jasper’s heart flutter once her consciousness began to return. 

“You’re a good girl after all, hm?” Pearl teased, and before Jasper could protest and insist that she was NOT a _good girl_ , Pearl was kissing her again. The taste of her own arousal was fresh on Pearl’s lips and tongue and it sent another sharp pang of heat straight to her satisfied core. Pearl’s legs were spread wide, her bare cunt spread and wet across her waist, and the urge to give Pearl what she’d just been given took over. She placed a hand across Pearl’s back, huge in comparison, and Pearl jumped with a little gasp, grinding her hips down with enthusiasm. 

“Oh, you’re so big,” Pearl breathed, her lips still nearly pressed against Jasper’s, not wanting to break away completely, “Can you try scratching? Gently, please.”

And Jasper did just that, dragging her nails gently down Pearl’s back while Pearl’s hips rocked against her belly, slick and deliciously warm. Jasper wondered what Pearl felt like inside, and a wave of heat hit her so hard she felt dizzy for a moment, just _thinking_ of touching Pearl there-- but isn’t that what Pearl wants? Her free hand cupped Pearl’s ass and Pearl immediately whimpered, nodding frantically and breaking her lips from Jasper’s to say, “Oh, please, Jasper…”

Pearl’s hips lifted up just enough for Jasper to curl her fingers under and she hummed when she felt soft, slippery heat beckoning her in. She searched with her middle finger and, with some wiggling on Pearl’s end, she felt her finger plunge into Pearl’s core. They both moaned at the sensation and Pearl buried her face in Jasper’s neck, kissing and sucking and biting while slamming her hips down again and again at a pace much more intense than Jasper would have expected. Hot breath puffed against her neck as Pearl whimpered, “Put two… please,” and when her hips raised once more, Jasper slipped another finger in and Pearl cried out, digging her nails into Jasper’s back and kissing her again. 

They were frantic and sloppy, and one of Pearl’s hands slipped down to rub her clit while Jasper held her steady, fucking her at the rough pace Pearl needed and kissing her deeply. It didn’t take long at all for Pearl to come undone in her arms, grinding her hips down against Jasper’s knuckles and whimpering as her cunt spasmed around Jasper’s fingers. Jasper held her close, kissing her cheek, her forehead, her gem, everywhere she could reach while Pearl pulled herself off of her fingers, a breathy laugh leaving her as she collapsed on Jasper’s chest. 

“How are you feeling?” Pearl asked, her voice weak and soft. Jasper didn’t know how to answer that. She was feeling a lot of things that she wasn’t used to and didn’t have the words for. She pressed her lips against the top of Pearl’s head and smiled, feeling bubbly and light. 

“Happy,” Jasper said after a moment, wrapping her arms around Pearl and hugging her. Pearl giggled and looked up at her, kissing her jaw and then her cheek. 

“Good. Same time next week?” Pearl wiggled herself out of Jasper’s arms and stood, forming clothing in a flash of light. “I’m late for a class I’m teaching, but you’re welcome to join me if you’d like.”

Jasper scoffed at the idea of going to a _class_ and then grinned, standing up and dusting the dirt and leaves off herself before forming clothes as well. She grabbed the pillow and said, “Same time next week. I’m keeping this.”

“It’s all yours,” Pearl said sweetly, standing on her toes and giving Jasper one more quick kiss before taking off.


End file.
